The present invention relates in general to dynamic random access memories (RAM) of a high storage capacity for use in connection with a video circuit having a picture pick-up unit which scans lines of picture elements according to the interlaced scanning method, and a receiving unit having two interchangeable monitors of different resolution. The scanned picture elements in the video circuit are converted by an optoelectric converter and an analog-to-digital converter into binary signals coded according to the different graduations of the picture elements. In the receiving unit, the read out signals from the memory are converted in a digital-to-analog converter and applied to the monitors.